


Before The Dawn

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arthur Rimbaud - Freeform, Bottom Dean, Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是诗歌系列里面最长最意识流的一篇了，原本是打算把《地狱一季》分开写的，还是合到一起了，所以就变得有这么长。这篇讲述的是魔王米统治地狱后失去所有记忆最后找回来的故事，很狗血，兰波是我的本命之一，写成这样真是不好意思……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Dawn

标题：Before The Dawn（注0）  
配对：Sam/Dean  
分级：NC-17  
警告：意识流；OOC；狗血穷摇  
备注：魔王从地狱里死而复生，每天重复着残酷的黎明。

是火焰，火焰卷着罪人升腾而起。（注1）  
他从滚烫的硫磺湖上醒来，露出森白骨骼的肌肤在烈焰中渐渐复原，血肉模糊的四肢上斩断的经络重新勾连，它们在他的体内延展虬结，犹如一条条弯弯曲曲的古老河流。这次重生并没有在他身上落下任何一个疤痕，没有损害他任何一根骨骼，他赤身裸体地在烧灼的赤红烈焰中站起身，迈动双腿踩在翻滚的岩浆上，皮肉被烧尽又长出新的皮肉，落尽的指甲又迅速新生，这一系列残酷的变异无法给他带来痛觉，只能让他的这副皮囊越发完美。湖岸旁有道黑色的影子，在黑暗中像幽灵一样飘来，幻影重重，无穷无尽。等到他迈上最后一步时，那道幻影就站在他面前，纯黑斗篷严严实实地盖住头发和面庞。  
“恭迎我们的新王诞生。”影子彬彬有礼地欠下身，“我们为您准备了一场盛大的饮宴，希望您能移步赴宴。”  
“你是谁？”  
“您可能不再记得我是谁，但我可以承认，我对您的意义相当重大——我尊贵的王。”影子用苍老而低哑的声音说着，用干枯如树皮的手指揭下斗篷上的兜帽，露出浑浊的黄色眼珠和灰白的头发，“是我将您带来地狱，也是我——我给了您新生的力量，宿命选定了你，使你在硫磺湖上受洗，从此成为我们新的领袖。”  
“你能告诉我，我被罚入地狱是因为难以宽恕的罪孽吗？”他说着望向自己张开的手指，在收拢时还能感觉到顺着血液上涌的力量，“我甚至想不起自己是谁。”  
“这又有什么关系呢，我的王？”黄眼恶魔发出可憎的笑声，眼角的皱纹堆成一团，看起来狰狞而又邪恶，“难道您没有听说过‘王地狱善于待天堂’这句话？况且——对于您来说，没有比这更好的归处了，不是吗？”  
一连串的提问让他哑口无言，他站在原地，看着黄眼恶魔手里凭空变出一条披风给他披上。丝绸冰凉细腻的触感滑过身体，就像水熄灭了火，他让自己的手臂穿过袖口时，发现自己手腕上有个肉色的倒十字烙痕。——他是天生的反叛者吗？不，他并不相信这个可悲的假设推定，不过他还没有找到发生在他身上所有一切的根源。  
“我至少得知道自己的名字。”他淡淡道，裹紧了身上的披风。  
“整个地狱都没有权利直呼您的名字，但我可以告诉您。”恶魔高深莫测地说着，嘴角勾起一丝弧度，“您的名字是‘Sammael（注2）’，我独一无二的王。”

他出现在这场无尽的饮宴之上时已经完全不一样了。上帝赐予了他完美的身段，即使在他堕落之后也依然无损其耀眼的光华。作为新王的Sammael似乎生来就应该被丝绸和宝石装点，他穿着银灰色的定制西装步入殿内，胸前别着镶嵌着海蓝宝石的领带夹，半长的头发被服帖地梳到脑后露出白皙优雅的耳廓，举手投足之间无时无刻不彰显出其特质——一个年轻英俊的新生恶魔，一个强大无匹的地狱君王，同时也是一个温文尔雅的绅士。他在长桌中央的位置坐下，其他恶魔依次入座，侍从给他们的酒杯中斟满琼浆玉液，觥筹交错中，醇酒涌流无尽。  
这时黄眼的恶魔站起身来朝Sammael谄媚地深深鞠了一躬：“单纯饮酒也未免太过无趣，不知我们的王是否同意来点有趣的余兴节目来助助兴？”  
“你有什么节目，Azazel？”年轻的君王用手指托着下颌，饶有兴趣地直呼着恶魔的名字，“让我看看吧，看看究竟会如何有趣。”  
“其实这是准备献给您的第一份礼物，我尊贵的王。”Azazel打了个响指，两个身材魁梧的侍卫凭空出现在了这座大殿里，他们挟持着一个人类——君王很确定他是个人类，因为他能嗅到对方身上的气味，看透对方脑中的思想——那里浑浊漆黑，几乎什么也没有，就像一片寸草不生的荒原。他还能确定对方是个男人，因为那个人赤身裸体地站在他面前，遮盖住关键部分的只有金属制的沉重镣铐，锁链悬挂在他苍白的脖颈上，肌肤是蜂蜜混合着牛奶的颜色，上面满是肉眼可见的累累伤痕。  
Azazel让侍卫抬起男人低垂的头颅，好令他的王看清这个人的脸。  
他非常美丽，有着暗金色的头发，犹如嫩芽抽出新绿的眼，以及润泽而饱满的唇。作为人类，他无疑是其中最完美的一个，可对于恶魔来说，人类这个群体甚至连奴隶都算不上，充其量不过等同于穿在身上的衣服，而漂亮的人只不过是好看的衣服而已。  
如Azazel所料的是，这位新的君主脸上的表情并没有任何起伏，细长的绿眸里幽光明灭，他半眯起眼睛望向Azazel，沉声道：“你在打什么主意？”  
“我可是完成了您重生之前的愿望啊，伟大的王。”Azazel狞笑道，“这个男人可以任你处置。为了给您留下最后一点乐趣，我没有收走他的灵魂，因此他和地狱里其他的人类不一样——他有他生前的记忆，也有人类才有的喜怒哀乐。”  
男人再次睁开了眼睛，浓密的睫毛覆盖在绯红的眼睑上，碧绿的虹膜像被清泉洗净的翡翠。他只是望着他的脸，眼神里满是凄楚和悲哀。  
他们肯定不是第一次见面。

Sammael的脑海里有一座高塔，它高耸入云，有着数不尽的台阶和数不尽的门。有一天，一个男人叩开了高塔里的一扇门，他沿着台阶一步步行进，想要从内部完全破坏这座雄伟的建筑——这是他种种疯狂中的一种疯狂的故事，故事的主人公长着承受了太多阳光而显得纤弱的暗金色短发和翡翠般的眼眸，与Azazel献给他的那个人类丝毫不差。脑海里的男人交给了他一把钥匙——一把名为“仁慈”的钥匙，以此来唤醒他的灵启（注3），也就是他那被封存在高塔里的记忆。他会感觉头痛欲裂，如同高塔在脑中渐渐崩塌，最后一切不复存在。  
那个晚上，他让那个绿眼睛的男人坐在他的双膝上，手指在对方漂亮的腰线游移。怀中的那具身体突然一凛，修长有力的手指在他的西装上留下抓皱的痕迹，跨在他双腿两侧的大腿摩擦着西装裤上的布料。  
“我可不是你的玩物，婊子。”男人这样说着将他狠狠推开，却被他强硬地握住双腕扣在身后。  
“这可不是你能决定的，人类。”恶魔君王将嘴唇贴在男人的耳际，语气傲然，“告诉我你的名字。”  
男人沉默不语，只是用漂亮的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，可此时在他心里已经有了个确切的答案。  
“Dean Winchester。”形状优雅的嘴唇自然地开合，他的唇间吐出属于这个男人的名字，“人间的最后一个猎人，在亲手射杀了自己的弟弟后饮弹自尽——不，其实你并不确定他是不是被你杀死的，不过他的确死了，而你不知道他的灵魂究竟在哪里，我说得对吗？”  
男人的绿眼睛睁的大大的，因为愤怒和惊讶逐渐充血发红，纤细的血丝在眼底密布。他低吼着，铺天盖地的怒火几乎要冲出喉咙：“居然窥探我的思想，你这邪恶的黑眼婊子！”  
“我问过你了，你没有开口，我当然可以用自己的方式来获得答案。”他平静的说着，放在Dean腰上的手指下滑到饱满的臀部，“我还知道，我和他长得很像，对吧？”  
“岂止很像，简直一模一样。”Dean纠正道，手指描摹着他的脸部轮廓，“可你不是他——你不可能是他，就算你长得和他再像也不可能是他，而且将来我会手刃所有的恶魔，其中第一个就会是你。”  
“想法不错。可是你认为现在你这个样子有任何的胜算？”下滑到臀部的手指轻而易举地挤进Dean幽深的臀缝，Sammael用指腹在穴口边缘细细摩挲，“我有权利对你做任何事情……”  
Dean绷紧了后背的肌肉，形状优美的蝴蝶骨在脊柱旁像山峦一样起伏，细密的汗珠覆盖着他的每一寸肌肤，泛白的指节深深陷进对方外套柔软的布料里。年轻的魔王看得出他在紧张，他停下了在穴口处挪动的手指，用指尖抵住那道收缩的肌肉环狠狠一顶。  
“就是这样。”金绿色的眼眸瞬间变成浑浊的金黄色，又顿时恢复原状，“可是我不会强迫你做你不愿意的事，不仅如此，我还可以帮你找到你弟弟——你知道我有能力办到，但我有一个条件。”  
“你认为我会相信一个恶魔的鬼话？”Dean挑眉笑道，“它们都是天生的骗子，我不觉得你会是个例外。”  
“信不信随你，那个条件我依然要提。”那张和Sam丝毫不差的脸就在他眼前，甚至连眉眼起伏的弧度也一模一样，在提出要求的时候，那双细长的狐狸眼总是让人无法拒绝，“为了强化自己的力量，我需要进行一个仪式，那个仪式需要进行交媾行为才能顺利完成，在那之后，你会正式成为我的伴侣。”  
“你在开什么玩笑？我可一点都不喜欢当‘恶魔新娘’这种低俗童话故事的主人公，”Dean瞪着他，双眼里盛满不可置信，“与其这样不如把我钉在倒十字上，用火焰灼烧我的身体，用匕首切割我的皮肤，用毒药让我发疯——如果这样能令你满意的话，就去做吧。”  
“如你所愿。”

Dean在黎明时分被送上绞刑架，脆弱的脖颈上环着套锁，身上的伤口还未完全愈合。地狱里的黎明没有光，也没有清脆的鸟鸣和朝阳下闪光的露水，他被悬挂在无尽的暗夜里，双手被悬于上方用绳索绑着，双眼凝视着头顶永恒的新月，又回到不远处坐在王座上的他身上，嘴角突然勾起一丝嘲讽的笑。  
“他令您不满意了吗，尊贵的王？”Azazel小心翼翼地问道，“早知如此不如夺去他的灵魂，让他服服帖帖地归顺于您，您想对他做什么都可以。”  
“现在我也可以，不过我并没有那么做，那样也太无趣了。”Sammael的手指在王座上轻轻敲击着，“我只是想看看一个人究竟会怎样品尝痛苦，而欣赏着全过程的我又会有什么样的感觉。”  
绞刑架下方的挡板被打开，Dean的身体像沉重的麻袋一样落下，纤细的颈椎骨被硬生生地拉断，血液的流动就在那一瞬间全部停止。魔王面无表情地看着这一切，纤长的手指抵着灼热的太阳穴——里头的筋络像麻花一样拧在一起，在细薄的皮肤下不安地跳动。只是很细微的感觉，就像胃部被胃酸慢慢侵蚀，在脆弱的胃壁上逐渐留下可怕的空洞。这种感觉令人目眩，当他再次抬眼想要看清地上那具尸体时，陌生的画面从眼前闪过。  
原本脑中一片空白的部分变得色彩鲜明起来，那看起来并不像属于他的记忆，倒像是把另一个大脑里的记忆移植到了他身上。他看到了Dean，在广袤无垠的星空下倚靠着一辆漂亮的车，眨着那双绿宝石般的眼睛，似乎整个宇宙都落入那片翠绿色的虹膜之中。Dean朝他微笑，完美的嘴角微微勾起，柔软的双唇红艳而润泽，将手中空掉一半的酒瓶朝他举起来，双颊泛着酒醉后独有的酡红——那看起来很美，比他在自己面前那副惨淡的愁容美上许多倍，伴随着对方友好而亲昵的那句“干杯”，他感觉到他们之间的相处方式不像朋友，倒更像亲人，像血浓于水的血亲。这时画面闪回到现实，他瘫倒在王座上大喘着气，那番景象与眼前苍白的尸体重叠，从心中的空洞里流出的情感冰冷得像浮在海面上的浮冰。  
这并不是什么好的体验，因为作为一个恶魔，他理应不会受到任何触动。可事与愿违，他脑中的那座高塔正在倒塌，正朝着他的灵启中所展现的那样一步步发展。在这之后，他选择了复活Dean，拼接他的骨骼，将血液重新注入他的身体，抹去他脖颈上深色的淤痕，将他再次带去了自己的寝宫。Dean沉默地坐在床上，纤长的十指绞在一起，幽绿的眼瞳黯淡无光，看着他的眼神充满悲伤与恨意，与那个一闪而过的画面里微笑的Dean迥乎不同。  
“为什么不肯放过我？”他凑上来用颤巍巍的双手抓住魔王规整的衣领，语气低声下气近乎哀求，“为什么要将我复活？我所受的折磨还不够深、不够重？虽然我知道我是个罪无可恕的恶人，我值得被罚进更深的地狱，但你不能……你不能违背命运将我带回来，现在我甚至不知道自己究竟是什么东西。”  
“你还是人类，Dean。”年轻的魔王按下他的肩膀，骨节分明的手指在他的肩头又轻又缓地摩挲。Dean的肩膀颤抖着，显得狭窄而又纤细，Sammael在潜意识里却觉得这副肩膀应该更加厚实宽阔，能让一个瘦小的身躯攀附其上——他在哭，长满暗金色短发的头颅靠在他的胸口，无助的泪水从他低垂的眼睫上滑落，就像铁铸的面具下破碎的珍珠。他松开手，手指仍在半空中呈现抓握的状态，似乎想要抓住点什么，正当Sammael打算伸出手时，那手臂已经垂落了下来，像抽干了力气一般放在身侧。  
“不，不再是了。”Dean以打算完全沦亡的态度，轻轻地说。

那个晚上Sammael听到Dean对着墙壁向上天做着告解。那声音低沉压抑，在无尽的夜晚里穿过黑夜翩然而来，像一只扑腾着翅膀的渡鸦。  
“我的主，请您聆听一个在地狱中同伴的告解。”  
“主在上，请宽恕我，宽恕我的罪行。曾经我很少像这样向您告解，因为我并不相信您的存在，从那个火光漫天的夜晚开始，我失去了信仰。但是Sam从未丧失信仰，我了解他，从他还是个六个月的奶娃娃就开始了。——也就是从那个时候开始，我的一生就注定围绕着他转。”  
“Sam是我的至亲，也是我所猎杀的最后一只恶魔——是我杀了他，用Colt轰掉了他的脑子，可是我怎么能这么做？我们是世上唯一可以彼此依靠的亲人，就算我曾经答应过他，一旦他出什么问题，我必须亲手将他杀死——是的，我应该想尽一切办法去救他，而不是杀死他……这样的昏眩谵妄，这样的痛楚折磨，从来没有过。按常理来说，死去的恶魔应该消散于天地间，可我总感觉他还在，就在这不远处。”  
“我们时常能感觉到对方存在，甚至比雷达更准确。就比如说他站在我身后四五英尺远的地方，我起先不知道他在哪里，可我仍然可以将一罐啤酒准确无误地扔到他手中。可是现在我不知道他在哪里，甚至不知道他是否活着，但我依然难以忘记过去的日子——作为兄长，我照顾了他一辈子，我知道他第一个说出的单词，知道他最喜欢花生酱果冻三明治和那堆总被我称为‘杂草’的蔬菜沙拉，还知道只属于我们之间的秘密。没有人会了解他对我有多么重要，没有他我无法独活——于是我选择了自我了断，让子弹穿过了自己的喉咙。”  
“在地狱我仍然无法解脱——Lucifer被赶下了台，地狱诞生了一位新王。我亲眼看到Sam的容貌长在了别人的脸上，每次同他交谈的时候我总是在说服自己‘这不是在同Sam说话’，尽管他长得再怎么像Sam，可他依旧不是我要找的人——他除了长相之外没有任何地方与Sam相同，嗜血而残暴，就像任何一个普通的恶魔，除了有时一闪而过的眼神，那时我总会有种错觉以为他就是Sam，然后凑过去拉他的手——或许我真是疯了。”  
“仁慈的主，希望您能为我指引道路，帮我找到他。我哀求您，我找您倾诉，尽管我处在深渊最深的底层，我不知道应该怎样祈祷。”  
Sammael并没有闯进去制止这一切，只是在Dean看不见的角落里静静的听着。黎明时分，Dean被送到了他初生的那片硫磺湖上，鲜红的岩浆在池底翻滚，在滚烫的空气里绽开冒着火焰的气泡。他的身体被扔进去沉入湖面，皮肤灼烧的烈焰碳化成黑色，露出里头白森森的骨骼和暗红色的肌肉纤维。从他的嘴里迸发出破碎的、痛苦的嘶叫，随着身体里的水分慢慢汽化掉了，而岸边的Sammael看着这一切，紧握着拳头，像是要将自己的牙齿统统咬碎。他的额头上汗珠密布，一大滴汗水正顺着他的脸颊流淌到锁骨上，最后沁入他的衣领里。  
脑中凭空跳出更多画面，像一幅幅勾好线条的绘画饱蘸上更多明亮的颜色。他的胸膛被一片温暖填满，手臂穿过对方的腋下紧紧地搂着他的背，脸颊贴着对方脸上温热的肌肤，几乎以大到可以敲碎对方肋骨的力气将Dean搂在怀里。那个动作他自己也无法控制，就像做出这个动作的人从来不是自己。他只是沉默地抱着Dean，甚至连对方疑惑的问话也充耳不闻。  
“你去哪儿都不会是一个人。”然后他这样回答，几乎要将每字每句刻进骨头里。  
硫磺湖上的火焰仍然炙烤着Dean的肌肤，与闪回里的画面一层层重叠，更深更深地烙印在他的眼球上。那一切还在继续，时间以往更长，长到几乎令他无法承受，可是他不能逃避这一切，这样无疑会暴露他的软弱。  
画面里的Dean换了副样貌，四肢更加纤细，发色和瞳色也更淡，护身符挂在白皙的脖颈上，在晃晃荡荡的时候会轻轻扫过他的锁骨。那是年纪更小的Dean，正站在厨房里给他准备着早餐，他晃了晃手里的空瓶子，里面已经没有多余的花生酱了。几分钟之后，Dean将夹着生菜叶的三明治端上了桌，开始低声向他道歉，并向他承诺很快给他去买花生酱和面包。在那之后Dean消失了很久，大约有一个月，再次见到他的时候，他微笑着走过来拉开车门跨进车内，嘴角是上扬的，但眼圈红肿，下眼睑处还有尚未干去的泪痕。  
“你去哪儿啦？”  
“是一个很好玩的地方，可是那里没有你，所以我回来了。”Dean笑着抱紧了他，“我真的很想念你，Sammy。”  
Sammael能感受从胸腔深处涌出的朦胧爱意，就像涌入大海的河流那样无穷无尽。此时冒着火焰的湖面上已经安静下来，Dean的身体已经沉入湖底。  
他再次复活了Dean，从那堆灰烬里挑选出还未烧尽的人骨生成了血肉。当活生生的Dean再次站在他面前时，果然再次问出了那个问题：“你为什么要这么做？”  
“我不能让你死。”  
“于是你折磨我，逼我就范，直到我答应成为你的伴侣？”Dean用讥讽的语气问道。  
“不是的，这并不是出于我的本意。”Sammael回答，垂下的眼眸比任何时候看起来都更像Sam，“我不知道。”  
感觉就像坚硬的石头重击在内心最柔软的地方，Dean一时无言地看着这个为他所痛恨的恶魔，发出一声浅浅的叹息。  
“你会继续把我送上残酷的刑场，坐在高处看着我被那些可恶的刀子折磨吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“也对，你没理由会那样做。”他的声音很平静，像在陈述一件再平常不过的事情，“就算如此，你能不能答应我一个请求？”  
Sammael沉默地望着他，试图用眼神示意他继续说下去。  
“放弃复活我的想法，让我的灵魂灰飞烟灭。”  
话音刚落，Sammael突然用力拽住Dean的肩膀，让他的后背重重的撞上墙壁，将对方的身体挤压在墙壁与自己之间。  
“这不可能。”他低吼着，手指掐住Dean的腰际，好像要将他完全撕碎，当他用那双细长的眼睛再次转向他时，金绿色的虹膜已经变成浑浊的金色，“就算你认为我所做的一切毫无意义，也无法改变我的想法，一直以来我都企图在你身上寻找一个答案，在我找到答案之前，你的死亡迎来的必然是黄昏的重生。”  
Dean半张着嘴唇好一会儿才轻轻合上，用飘忽不定的目光望着他。  
“你在寻找什么答案？”  
“我质疑着自己的存在。”Sammael说，“我总是认为自己不应该在这里，不应该坐在统治者的宝座上，不应该用睥睨众生的目光看待生死存亡。”  
那双细长的、金色的眼睛慢慢退去阴翳，放大的瞳孔变得迷茫。  
“我并不知道自己究竟是谁。”

那是个很长的夜，长到漫无止境。尽管地狱从来没有真正意义上的黎明，但对于Dean来说黎明时分就意味残酷的无尽折磨。这一天的夜似乎太过长了，他并没有等来黎明，只能在黑暗里昏睡过去。那时他做了一个梦，梦到了还活着的Sam，Sam坐在Impala的副驾驶座上，漫不经心地吸了一口握在手中的黑咖啡。他还记得自己因为Sam喜欢用吸管没少嘲笑过对方是个娘娘腔的家伙，尽管如此Sam依然可爱得要命——他爱他，胜过一切，甚至是自己，他可以毫不犹豫地为Sam而死，可以为Sam做任何无法做到的事情，所以在天色血红的一个傍晚，启明星被云翳遮盖的时候，他用Colt结束了恶魔化的Sam的性命，同时也了结了自己。  
他梦到不曾发生过的景象。那是在地狱，铁链重重、深不见底的深渊之下，Sam端坐在白骨王座上发号施令，带领着属于他的地狱军队越过赤红的烈焰，踏过蔚蓝的冰河降临人间，将世间的一切生灵用火焚毁殆尽，最后在一片焦土上建立起属于自己的黑暗帝国。他注意到Sam的眼睛是太阳般的纯金色，大陆上燃烧的火焰在他眼里跳动，吞噬一切，只留下硫磺燃尽后的秽迹。  
最后一个画面定格在熄灭的火光上，然后他被惊醒，惊愕之中汗珠顺着脸颊大滴大滴地落下。梦中的景象在他脑海里褪色，可依然很清晰，他还记得那一切——曾经有过的时光，一个说不出口的名字，幽暗的地狱，扬起的火光犹如血花。这时他看到黑暗中的金色慢慢清晰，那是Sammael的眼睛。  
Sammael不紧不慢地走近他，在他就寝的床上坐下，身体前倾着，修长的手指陷进床单里，却并没有碰到他的身体。  
“你看起来很恐惧。”Sammael陈述道，“发生什么了？”  
“我做了一个噩梦。”  
“我猜它和你弟弟有关。”魔王压低了声音，手指在床单上的黑丝绒间细细滑动。  
“不要说得好像你很了解我一样，”Dean的语气里带着愠怒的情绪，“说起来你为什么会在这里？”  
“因为我做了个决定。”Sammael纤长的手指勾上他的手腕，摩挲着他腕部的那块肌肤，“地狱再也不会有黎明了。”  
Dean张着嘴看着他，圆睁的绿眼睛里一片愕然。  
“我让时间永远停留在今日，你不会再遭受新一轮的折磨，也不会再死。我把你应得的一切都交还给你，你的身体，你的灵魂，还有你弟弟的消息。”这时Dean才意识到Sammael的声音听上去和认真严肃的Sam一模一样，“我派人去搜寻了Samuel Winchester的下落，最后结果显示并没有这一号人在地狱。”  
“你说什么？”Dean并不相信自己的耳朵，他重复了一遍Sammael所说的话，继续喃喃道，“除了这里，他还能有什么地方可去？你是地狱的君主，你告诉我，一直以来我坚持着找他至始至终就是一个错误，对吗？”  
魔王依旧静默着，年轻英俊的面庞上毫无血色。他松开了Dean的手腕，从床边站起来走向唯一一扇透进月光的窗户。  
“我已经准许你离开地狱了，Dean。”Sammael淡淡地说，“趁我还未改变主意之前，你必须离开。”  
“该死的，你不能回避我的问题。”Dean光着脚丫跳下床，三步并作两步跑到Sammael面前吼道，“你刚才想知道我梦到了什么，我现在就可以告诉你。”  
“我梦到很久很久以前的事，我和他一起坐在Impala里，接着我嘲笑了他咬吸管的蠢行为。”  
“然后时间突然快进，停滞在我们死去的那天。我杀了他，最后开枪自尽。”  
“之后我看到地狱，就是我现在所看到的样子——我看到了他，他看起来和往常完全不一样，但我确定那是他。”  
“我看到他坐在统治者所坐的位置上，带着他手下的那群黑眼婊子把世界变成了人间地狱。他用一把火燃尽了生灵万物，当我想要劝住他的时候，他站在火焰上微笑着看着我。”  
“我看到他的眼睛是金黄色的。”  
这是Dean长久以来唯一一次孤注一掷的行为，他虽然并不敢确定脑海里盘旋的那个想法，但他还是选择这么做了——至少不会让自己后悔。他想道。  
——他微微踮起脚尖吻了魔王的唇。

那种感觉比在硫磺湖上醒来时灼烧肌肤的感觉更痛苦，Sammael颓然跪倒，将脸颊埋进手心里，宽阔的双肩颤抖着，看起来比任何时候的他都要脆弱。无数与他有关的断片灌进脑海，让他感觉沉重的头颅随时快要炸开，就像整个宇宙在头脑中爆炸，发散出来的强大能量几乎将他的脑髓完全蒸干。他用痛苦、狂乱的眼睛扫过Dean的脸颊，细长的眼眸里不受控制地滑落出泪珠。  
Sammael在哭，嘶叫的声音像是某种恸哭的野兽。记忆随着泪水流淌在脸颊上，Dean伸手出手，用指尖拭去了沾在脸上的那些泪滴。  
高塔完全倒塌了，就如Sammael在自己的灵启里所看到的那样。他跪倒在Dean面前，试图去亲吻那双手。  
“Dean。”他深深地吸气，月光在他紧闭的眼睑上印下一个吻。

Sammael，或者说是Sam记起了自己留在Dean身上的那块印记。他将Dean推倒在床上，疯狂地褪去对方身上的衣物，在他光裸的肌肤上疯狂地寻找着那个令他在意的地方，最终在Dean的大腿内侧找到了那两个小小的字母——“S•W”，他的名字简写。Sam还记得这是他和Dean一起去纹身店纹防恶魔附身图案时两个人一时兴起留下的，他亲手纹在了这块隐秘的角落以此宣示自己对这具身体的所有权，Dean则将自己的名字纹在了他背上靠近其中一块肋骨的地方。他用手指触摸着印记，指尖颤抖，就像对待最心爱的珍宝那样小心翼翼，Dean的手放在他的后背，隔着衣物寻找到自己名字所在的位置。  
“我没有弄错。”Dean露出微笑，笑容就像得到救赎的圣徒，“我还是找到你了，Sammy。”  
“Dean……”Sam嘶声唤出他的名字，像是在努力咽下苦涩，“你的直觉并没有错，你找到我了，我一直在这里。”  
“是的，是的，感谢上帝。”Dean亲吻了他弟弟的脸颊，不带任何情欲气息，“我会带你走，离开地狱，我们会回家，摆脱从前那种仿佛受到诅咒的生活。”  
Sam的手臂突然在半空中僵住，脸上的表情在瞬间凝固，眼神比之前还要悲伤万分。  
“Dean，我很想跟你一起回去，可是我不能。”他的声音在空气中停止，又响起来，“我不能，一切都无法挽回，我在地狱的所作所为注定无法得到宽恕，而且你不能忘记这个事实——我是地狱的统治者，我的力量足以吞天赦日，将整个人间焚毁殆尽，那些恶魔——他们怕我，忌惮我，侍奉我，费尽心机向我谄媚。可人类只想要我毁灭，我在他们眼里只能是可怕的怪物，与其如此，倒不如永远留在这深渊里。”  
“你真的这么想？”Dean眼里的失望随着眼泪悄然滑出，从他的左边脸颊流淌而下，最后被吞没在身下的被单里。  
“而且想想我对你做过什么……为什么你能那么轻易原谅我？你不应该原谅我。”Sam爆发，脸上的表情扭曲成一团，“我是个罪人，是个反叛者，是个残忍的暴君，可你不一样——该死的，你懂我的意思吗？你应该离开地狱，和一个漂亮女人结婚，生四五个孩子，在人间再活个四五十年，最后在平静安详中逝去，灵魂升入天堂，那个时候天使们会弹起竖琴，用天界最美妙的和音欢迎你的到来。”  
“真是个美好的假设啊，Sammy。”Dean看着他，绿眼睛比任何时候都要明亮，就像坠入了星光，“可是如果我不这样选择呢？——你对我说过‘你去哪儿都不会是一个人’。”  
Sam的鼻间发出断续的抽噎声，紧闭的嘴唇犹如石刻，他闭上眼睛，脸上的表情因为痛苦而僵硬。  
“既然你选择留下，我也哪儿也不会去……你可以带我去进行那个仪式，现在我同意了。”  
“你疯了……”Sam喃喃道，“天啊，为了什么？像我这样的人怎么值得你去这样做？明明……明明你可以拥有更好的生活。”  
“谁叫你是我弟弟。”Dean伸手捧住他的两边脸颊，在他的额头上印下一个轻吻，就像他小时候经常做的那样，“不管你变成什么样子，你都是我的Sammy。”

这个庄重的日子里纯黑天幕上升起了血红的新月，也将浑浊的乌云染成深红，像凝结的血块。大殿里灯火辉煌，恶魔们在中央准备了血涂祭坛，上面是用鲜血绘制的逆五芒星图案，浓稠的血液从四周汇流到中心。在逆五芒星之上放着一张柔软的大床，是恶魔们最喜欢的鲜红色，他们在四周点燃了通体金黄的罗马蜡烛，焦黑的灯芯燃烧着，发出蓝色或者橙红的火光。  
在这个仪式之后，他们将会迎来地狱有史以来最强大的王。  
恶魔们先是将盛装打扮过的Dean迎上了前殿，让他站在中央耐心等候。在这之前，他们已经替Dean抹去了身上的伤疤，让他的肌肤看起来就像新生的婴儿一样光洁。Dean穿着深红色的长袍安静地站着，就像披上了月光。烛光之中，他金发灿烂，红唇似火，看起来惊人的美丽。  
年轻的魔王迎面向他走来，一席黑色长袍坠地，宽大的袖口点缀着闪光的金线。当Dean停在他面前的时候，他解开胸前的搭扣，让长袍顺着身体滑下来露出匀称而健美的肌肉，昏黄的火光给他的肌肤镀上一层柔和的金。  
“吻我。”Sam轻声说着，让Dean接受了他的嘴唇。Dean张开嘴热切地回应他，喉间发出细不可闻的呜咽声，像一个个单调而神秘的元音组成诗的语言。他勾住Dean的舌尖，舔吻着对方嘴唇里的每一个角落，温柔却疯狂，狂乱却静谧，如同碧蓝的海上升起高耸的波浪，洗净黑夜，将感官埋葬。  
Sam的手顺着Dean的脸颊滑下去，解开他的长袍，双手顺着他线条优美的背部下滑，包裹住挺翘结实的臀部。Dean在他面前咬着唇，脸颊因为羞赧染上绯红，他顺从地张开双腿让Sam挤进他的腿间，已经勃起的阴茎顶在一起摩擦，滚烫的温度从皮下蔓延到脊背，令他为之而颤栗。他呻吟着被Sam推倒在床上，赤裸的身体在对方面前舒展着，似乎每一寸肌肤都能感觉到Sam身上有力的、完美的线条，可这样还不够，远远不够，他们需要彼此融合，不分你我，直到在美妙的高潮里完成力量的交换才算结束。  
Sam咬开自己的手腕让鲜血流淌下来滴在Dean鲜红的嘴唇上，再重重地将自己的唇压下来，让鲜血涌进对方嘴里。血液滑过舌尖的感觉柔滑而火热，像是一滩化开的蜜糖，一颗埋在血管下的火种，卷着舌面上湿润的唾液滑到喉头。Sam的舌头追逐着他，扫过他的齿列犹如在琴键上轻巧地跳动，再凶狠地伸进他的喉咙里操着他的嘴唇。Dean几乎要在这样疯狂的吻中窒息，一股燥热的冲动从抽痛的下腹蔓延至头顶，让他的身体近似痉挛地瘫软下去，喉结随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，光滑的肌肤因为情欲变得绯红湿润。  
Sam的手指被赋予了魔力，就那样自然而然地滑进他腿间，在探入穴口的时候将细密的皱褶用指腹撑开，然后不轻不重地顶入。  
“Sammy……”声音伴着破碎的喘息呻吟，随着手指的增加变得清晰起来，Dean的身体有些颤抖，Sam推拉着他的四肢，闭上眼睛亲吻了那个藏在隐秘处的名字——他微微探出舌尖扫干净了流淌在大腿内侧的浓厚的精液，再温柔地含住Dean的阴茎轻轻吸吮着，嘴唇接触的地方发出的淫靡水声顺着他的耳膜冲刷而下，扫过他紧绷的脊背，酥麻的感觉令他忍不住完全敞开自己的身体。  
“Dean，Dean，”Sam重复着他的名字，声音虔诚得就像在吟唱圣歌，“我不会伤害你，再也不会。”  
Dean几乎就快在这片声音里溺死过去，如同坠入蔚蓝深海，当Sam操进他体内的时候也感受不到痛觉。可交融的感觉很真实，就像水溶进水中，巨大而神秘的力量将他吞没，将他的肉体托起，令他感觉如置云端。Sam再次挺入时在他耳边低吼着，稀薄的汗液粘连在他们的肌肤上，他们就这样互相交换着对方的温度、对方的气息，完全无视了祭坛之下那么多双贪婪的黑眼睛。血红色的月光从透明的穹顶上透进来，照耀在他们紧贴的皮肤上，Sam翻了个身，握住Dean的髋部让他像布娃娃一样钉在他巨大的阴茎上，摆动着腰肢令自己进入得更深更重——他喜欢这种感觉，Dean的里面潮湿而又紧致，像是在照顾着他，将他包裹在一个平静无风的港湾里。  
Sam伸出手与Dean十指相扣，温暖的热度犹如任何一次互相依托的时刻，他把他的爱意用吻刻在皮肤上。  
那个瞬间他在天顶看到了一颗新的星辰，它的光芒灿烂夺目，让血红的新月黯淡无光。  
——属于他的黎明已经到来。

-FIN-

 

【注0】：这篇文的灵感来自兰波的《地狱一季》，《地狱一季》一共包括九个部分，包括《序诗》，《坏血统》，《地狱之夜》，《谵妄》两篇，《不可能》，《闪光》，《清晨》，《永别》。  
【注1】：节选自兰波《地狱一季》里的《地狱之夜》。  
【注2】：“Samuel”的魔化形式，并不等同于旧约里的堕天使Sammael。  
【注3】：这是兰波诗中比较模糊的一个意象，我把它理解成像“Shining”这样的能力也不知道对不对。

 

地狱一季 （序诗） 阿尔蒂尔•兰波

 

以往，如果我没有记错，我的生命曾是一场盛宴，在那里，所有的心灵全都敞开，所有的美酒纷纷溢出来。  
一天夜晚，我让“美”坐在我的双膝上。——我感到她的苦涩。——我污辱了她。  
我拿起武器反抗正义。  
我逃离。噢，女巫，苦难，仇恨，我的珍宝托付给你们!  
我终于使人类的希望在我的精神中幻灭。我像猛兽一样不声不响地在欢乐之上跳跃，为了掐住希望的咽喉。  
我叫来刽子手，为了在临死前咬住他们的枪托。我叫来灾难，为了在沙土和鲜血中窒息。不幸曾是我的上帝。  
我倒在淤泥里。我在罪恶的空气中把自己晾干。我疯狂地开玩笑。  
春天带给我白痴的狞笑。  
可是近来，当我最后一次“走调”，我梦想着追寻那古老盛宴的钥匙，在那里，我也许胃口大开。  
仁慈就是这把钥匙。——这灵感证实了我的梦。  
“你仍将是一个恶棍……”魔王又大声叫喊，——他给我戴上一顶如此美丽的罂粟花冠。“用你所有的胃口、你的私心和所有深重的罪孽，去赢得死亡。 ”  
啊!我太富有了：——可是亲爱的撒旦，我请求您不要怒目而视!我知道您是不喜欢作家描写或是教训人的；在几份小小的怯懦产生之前，我这个下地狱的人从我的手记中为您撕下这可憎的几页。


End file.
